Fisher Tiger
| affiliation = Sun Pirates; Fish-Man District (former) | occupation = Adventurer; Pirate; Captain; De-facto Leader of Fish-Man District (former); Slave (former) | residence = Fish-Man District (former) | birth = November 5th | age2 = 48 | height = 520 cm (17'1") | status = 2 | blood type = S (RH-) | jva = Kōji Ishii | Funi eva = Gabe Kunda | epithet = | bounty = 230,000,000 | Birthday = November 5th }} Fisher Tiger, known as the Adventurer, was a sea bream Fish-Man and the founder and original captain of the Sun Pirates. Appearance Tiger, as a sea bream Fish-Man, had round eyes, salmon-pink colored skin, a flat nose, wide lips with slight peach fuzz, a thick dark beard and sideburns, and a spiky dorsal fin on the back of his head, sprouting from under his long, curly hair. He was an exceptionally large Fish-Man, with a broad and muscular physique, with his long legs being quite thin in comparison. The crew's Jolly Roger was on the center of his chest, covering his slave brand. As an adventurer, he wore a dark olive bandana and a dark-blue T-shirt with a picture on it portraying a pink hippo with its mouth wide-open, which read: “'Frog? No - Hippo'”, paired with plain pants held up by a belt and simple sandals. He was also seen carrying around a large backpack, with many pockets and a coil of rope attached to it. As the captain of the Sun Pirates, he switched to a camouflage patterned bandanna, paired with a sleeveless, open shirt, which bore the same pattern as his bandanna during his first appearance, but was later changed to a simple striped one, revealing his muscular chest and his crew’s tattoo, and black pants, but retained his sandals. The most visible addition was a captain's coat which hung from his shoulders like a cape, and sported the crew's jolly roger on the back. When he was younger, he did not have any peach fuzz above his lips, nor did he have his trademark beard, and his hair was shorter and notably straight. He donned what appeared to be a simple A-shirt. Gallery Personality Tiger is said, by Boa Hancock, to be a reckless person, and very brutal as he was believed to have challenged Mary Geoise and burned the entire city down to free all Fish-Man slaves. However, this was only due to Hancock's first impression, and contrary to it, Tiger was compassionate and very merciful, and did not approve of senseless violence, as he ordered Jinbe and Arlong not to kill any humans. He was very idealistic, making the principles of liberation and freedom the basics of the Sun Pirates, and worrying that Queen Otohime might have compared him to the bloodthirsty and cruel Arlong, seeing them as similar individuals. Before he attacked Mary Geoise, he appeared to be friendly, greeting Jinbe and Arlong as close friends after returning to Fish-Man Island from an adventure. After the attack, he got more serious, yet remained friendly enough to treat others with respect. While Queen Otohime wished for interspecies cooperation between Fish-Men and humans, Fisher Tiger, up to the moment of his death, seemingly believed that Fish-Men and humans should remain separate. Even though he hated humans, according to Hancock, he did not discriminate them when it came to slavery, and liberated every one of them during his raid of the holy city. He also did not believe in revenge on humans for their discrimination, thinking that it would only cause more hatred and resentment. His compassion to humans was further demonstrated when he vowed to take a child who was a former slave back to her hometown, going as far as to mark her with his own jolly roger to lift the burden of slavery off her back. Tiger did smile happily when Koala was reunited with her family, and it was an immensely symbolic final act for a man who had lived such a dualistic life as adventurer, hero, slave and pirate captain, as the town gladly accepted Koala back while condemning Tiger to death and betraying him to the Marines. There was also a darker side to Tiger's personality, as he claimed that the "demons" residing inside him were the most terrifying ones; a statement which left Jinbe blank, suggesting his crew did not know about this trait of him. This, along with the depths of his personality, were all revealed in his deathbed: after being captured and enslaved by the World Nobles and escaping, he saw the "madness" of humans, and grew to hate them for it. Despite this, he agreed with Otohime's ideology of improving relationships between the two races, and regretted making it difficult with his own actions. He tried to befriend humans, but being betrayed by Koala's townspeople drove him to realize that no matter how much effort he put in, he could never love a human. To this end, he refused a transfusion of human blood due to it being tainted with hatred for Fish-Men. Since he could not accept humans despite trying his hardest, his last hope on changing the interspecies relationship was the next era, such as Koala, who does not know about the hatred, and asked his crew not to reveal the tragedy that befell the Sun Pirates, nor their hatred towards humanity. Relationships Sun Pirates Tiger was very respected by his crew the Sun Pirates. Due to his actions of liberating the slaves at Mary Geoise, he was respected and idolized by the crew as a hero to both the fishmen race and slaves as a whole. Some of his crew members, such as Arlong and Jinbe, knew him since their younger years at the Fish-Man District and respected him long before he founded the crew. Although Tiger cared for his crew, he never allowed any of them to murder any humans while they were part of the crew, citing they will fight but not kill humans due to him not wanting to continue the cycle of revenge. Jinbe, in particular, was the closest to Tiger in the crew, serving as his vice-captain. Tiger also was able to open up to Jinbe at times more than anyone, confiding the "demons" that dwell inside him. Upon Tiger's last moments of his life, he revealed to his crew the truth of his past and his actions at Mary Geoise due to him being a slave. He tearfully begged his crew not to tell anyone the truth about his death to ensure their people will not learn of their tragedy or their hatred of the humans. Although his crew begged him to live, Aladine tearfully acknowledged Tiger would be remembered by all of them as a hero. Hearing this, Tiger tearfully thanked his crew before passing away, leaving them all to mourn the loss of their captain. However, not all of the crew respected Tiger's wishes, as Arlong left some time after his death, acknowledging the only reason he followed him was solely because he respected Tiger, not his beliefs. Friends Fish-Man Island Even before becoming the captain of the Sun Pirates, Tiger was well respected by his people who enjoyed his tales as an adventurer. After his attack on Mary Geoise to free the slaves, the people of Fish-man Island were both shocked and amazed by his actions. Even years after his death, Tiger was regarded as one of the most influential and respected people of the island. Neptune Tiger was very respectful to King Neptune as he personally visited him before his raid on Mary Geoise to warn him beforehand of his actions. Although Neptune was shocked by his actions, he nonetheless supported his quest. After his death, Neptune was told the details by Jinbe, who was touched by Jinbe choosing to join the Shichibukai to protect both the Sun Pirates and Fish-man Island, stating this is what Tiger would have wanted. Otohime Although Tiger respected her as his queen, Tiger did not always agree with Otohime. While Otohime believed in promoting peace between their people and humans, Tiger believed it was better to keep them at a distance. Even still, Tiger personally talked to her and Neptune about his desire to free the slaves. On his deathbed, Tiger acknowledged that Otohime was right. Koala Koala was among many of the slaves Tiger freed during his raid on Mary Geoise. When they met later, Koala thanked him while requesting to travel with him to reunite with her family. After seeing how traumatized she was, Tiger branded her back with the mark of the Sun Pirates to help her forget about her pain and encouraged her to cry, letting her know she was safe. Seeing Tiger was honest, Koala finally broke down. Koala came to deeply care for Tiger and tried to hold his hand while reuniting with her family. As they said their farewells, Koala tearfully said goodbye saying she would never forget him. Although Tiger was betrayed by Koala's people, he never held ill towards her, knowing she had nothing to do with it and knew she would not harbor discrimination towards fish-men due to their positive influence toward her. Enemies World Government and Marines Due to his actions against the World Government in freeing the slaves from the World Nobles, Tiger made an enemy out of the government and Marines and received a bounty on his head. However, despite being enemies, Tiger refused to kill any Marines that came after him and his crew, choosing to just plunder them while letting them live, refusing to stoop to their level of cruelty. After Tiger returned Koala to her family, Tiger was sold out by her people to the Marines and attacked by Vice-Admiral Strawberry. Because of their ambush, Tiger suffered grievous wounds that led to his death. World Nobles Due to his time as a slave, Tiger came to hate the World Nobles. He was a slave for many years until one day he managed to escape. However, with all the other slaves they had, Tiger was unwilling to leave them behind and freed as many slaves as he could, making the World Nobles furious in the process. Other Humans Due to the time he spent as a slave, Tiger came to see the cruelty and insanity of the human race through the World Nobles. Having spent many years as a slave, Tiger came to hate humans, being unable to accept them. However, despite his hatred for humans, he refused to kill any, citing he would not lower himself to their level of cruelty. Furthermore, as stated by Hancock, Tiger hated humans but did not discriminate towards slaves, freeing as many human slaves as he could when raiding Mary Geoise. Despite the fact he could have lived if given a blood transfusion, Tiger refused due to it being human blood, citing he rather die than accept their blood. Because of his hatred of humans was too strong over his will to live, Tiger died unable to accept humans into his life, choosing instead to place his faith in the next generation such as Koala. Boa Hancock During his raid on Mary Geoise, Tiger freed many slaves in the process, including the future Shichibukai Boa Hancock and her sisters. Although they never met, Hancock was terrified of the brutality he displayed while raiding the city. Regardless, in her conversation with Luffy, she acknowledged she deeply respects him for his heroism and owes him a debt she can never repay. Abilities and Powers Tiger is a legendary figure among Fish-Men, known for his many feats and his amazing will. Without fearing the consequences of challenging the World Nobles and their guards, he proceeded to rampage across Mary Geoise and free all the slaves imprisoned there, including both fish-men and humans. Not only did he succeed in performing such an astonishing deed, he also founded and became the captain of the Sun Pirates, the strongest and largest pirate crew composed of fish-men to ever roam the Grand Line. It was from such a group that all of the Fish-Man pirate crews in the present day (except the Flying Pirates and the New Fish-Man Pirates) came from. His notoriety from the events at Mary Geoise and his status as the captain of the Sun Pirates eventually earned him a bounty of 230,000,000, an impressive act, considering it was his first bounty. In his younger days, he was able to command the Fish-Men District with his strength and in the anime, he was also able to beat Arlong and Jinbe (who already had a black belt in Fish-Man Karate as a kid). Even before achieving his legendary status, he was a famous adventurer in his own right, kept in high regard by the inhabitants of Fish-Man Island, who were more than willing to hear of his numerous adventures. During one of such adventures, Tiger was taken as a slave by the World Nobles, and yet managed to escape, something which prompted him to attack Mary Geoise in order to free all the other slaves. Leadership Tiger possessed extraordinary charisma and leadership, having managed to form the Sun Pirates, an enormous Fish-Man pirate crew, consisting of both former Fish-Man slaves and other Fish-Men who simply joined Tiger solely out of admiration, including Arlong and Jinbe. Carpentry Fisher Tiger is also an extremely skilled shipwright, having built his own pirate ship along with a spare ship which remains in use by the Sun Pirates years after his death. Physical Abilities Tiger has tremendous strength and fearsome fighting skills. He climbed the Red Line with his bare hands and single-handedly invaded the extremely well-guarded Holy Land of Mary Geoise alone and freeing all the slaves by himself. He can break a cannon with just a grip and defeat Kadar, a Marine rear admiral, with just a single kick to the face. He also possessed immense stamina and endurance. Even after being shot many times from all directions, which would lead to fatal blood loss that resulted in his death, he managed to resist and fight back against the ambushing Marines to the end, a feat which was commented upon by the ones assaulting him. He is also extremely fast even on dry land. Even when severely injured, he could dash towards an attacking Marine in a moment and send him flying meters away with a punch without the Marine managing to react or shoot him. Weapons During his attack on Mary Geoise, he was seen carrying many weapons. He wielded a large saber and a massive pistol. He also had two more sheathed swords by his side and a bazooka-like weapon strapped to his back. History The Hero of Slaves In the past, two people made a stand against the discrimination towards Fish-Men: Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. While Queen Otohime wished to promote friendship with humans, Fisher Tiger believed that Fish-Men and humans should remain separate. Tiger took up the role of protecting the Fish-Man District, and ruled over it, while gaining respect from all his followers. He eventually left from time to time as an adventurer. While he returned to Fish-Man Island from what seemed to be a long voyage, the truth was that he was captured by the World Nobles and became a slave for years at Mary Geoise. As a slave, Tiger was abused, tortured, and humiliated by his masters. Years later, Tiger managed to escape, but after seeing all the slaves left behind, he could not bear the thought of their suffering and decided to return to free them. Thus, he committed a taboo against the world by climbing up the cliffs of the Red Line with his bare hands to Mary Geoise and attacked the holy land to free the slaves from the World Nobles. Due to understanding them as fellow slaves, Tiger did not discriminate against the humans and freed slaves of all races there. Among those human slaves were Koala, Boa Hancock, and her two sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia. The Sun Pirates With the Fish-Man slaves he freed, Tiger changed the shameful hoof mark branded on himself and them (which signified slavery) into a symbol of a sun. He also took them in as part of his pirate crew, creating the Sun Pirates. Fisher Tiger was seen sitting in between Jinbe and Arlong. It was here where he was surrounded by the Sun Pirates when he was shouted at by Hatchan trying to inform him about an enemy ship. Tiger wondered if it was a Marine ship. During their time roaming the seas, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Marines including those led by Rear Admiral Kadar of G-2. When the rear admiral demanded the former slaves, Tiger countered him saying that he had no proof that there were former slaves on his ship. Tiger then witnessed Arlong's brutality towards a Marine. Sometime after the battle, Tiger had a discussion with Arlong and Jinbe, telling them not to kill humans. Otherwise, they will stoop to their level. Tiger went on saying that their ultimate goal was freeing the oppressed and not becoming cold-blooded murderers. This did not go over well with Arlong and he suggested to Tiger that they should instill fear in humans by using ruthlessness and extreme brutality. Later on that night, Tiger had a private conversation with Jinbe, saying that the "demons" in his own heart was the most terrifying of all. The Sun Pirates later visited an island where a former slave named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the girl to her homeland so they asked the Sun Pirates to take her and they agreed, taking her on their ship. Due to her continuing to submissively act as a slave, fearing the pirates as if they were her former masters, and refusing to cry, afraid that she would have been killed if she had, Tiger put the mark of the sun on her to cover up the slave mark, "freeing" her of the slave condition. He then told the girl that she was allowed to cry if she wished, and vowed to return her to her home, to which Koala finally burst into tears of joy. Death When the Sun Pirates finally reached Koala's home, Foolshout Island, Fisher Tiger escorted the girl to her village. After Koala was reunited with her family, Tiger bid her farewell. Not long after leaving the village, Tiger learned that the citizens there betrayed him by reporting his presence to the Marines, led by Rear Admiral Strawberry, in exchange for overlooking Koala being the property of the World Nobles. Tiger was shot many times, and the Sun Pirates' ship was destroyed. However, the crew managed to steal a Marine battleship and escaped. Aladine tried to give Tiger a blood transfusion with a pack of human blood they found on board, but Tiger refused it, being unable to accept the thought of surviving on blood that is tainted with humanity's hatred for Fish-Men. With his dying breath, he told his crew about the truth of his previous "adventure". He revealed that he was actually captured and spent years as a slave at Mary Geoise. Although he eventually escaped, deep seeded hate was ingrained in him after witnessing the human madness there and that no matter how hard he tried, he could never bring himself to truly love or accept humans. As a result of his convictions and immense pride, he died whilst begging his crew not to reveal to Fish-Man Island his past as a slave, nor of their ambush or of their rage towards humans in his last attempt to stop the cycle of hate between both races. The last words Tiger heard was Aladine praising him as a hero for his deeds no matter what he said, which gave Tiger a sense of happiness before succumbing to death. Tiger's command of the Sun Pirates was succeeded by Jinbe. Legacy Respecting their captain's last wish, the crew never revealed the truth to Fish-Man Island (although Jinbe did reveal the truth to Neptune and Otohime via a letter, and later to the Straw Hat Pirates during his explanation of Fish-Men history). As such, many believed that Tiger was denied a transfusion due to humans' refusal, when in truth he refused the available blood on board. Arlong, enraged over his captain's death, returned to Foolshout Island in an attempt to murder the ones who betrayed Tiger, and his hatred for humans intensified, ignoring Tiger's last wish of ending the cycle of hatred. When captured by then Vice Admiral Borsalino, Arlong lied to the Marines about Tiger being denied a blood transfusion by humans to preserve his honor. Jinbe believed that becoming a Shichibukai and helping human/Fish-Man relations was something that Fisher Tiger would have wanted. After Jinbe joined the Government, Arlong was released and parted ways with the Sun Pirates simply because Tiger is no longer among them, and decided to bear the hatred of Fish-Men. Many Fish-Men seem to look up to Tiger after his selfless efforts at liberating the imprisoned members of his race, so much that Hammond likened Luffy to him since the Straw Hat captain also assaulted a World Noble. The New Fish-Man Pirates in particular thought of Tiger as a hero and the circumstances of his death furthered their hatred towards humans, especially since they do not know the truth behind Tiger's reason of attacking Mary Geoise and death. However, the officers did not feel this way, for his death made them "realize" that he was not the hero everyone saw him as. Hody Jones, in particular, heard from Jinbe that Tiger had desired interspecies harmony, which did not stand well with him and his subordinate officers. Though it resulted in his death, Fisher Tiger's act of returning Koala to her village had a positive effect on Koala, who later went on to join the Revolutionary Army and became the army's assistant Fish-Man Karate instructor. When the Sun Pirates decided to help the Straw Hat Pirates (which now includes Jinbe) escape Totto Land, they sacrificed the ship that Tiger built for the crew, though they came to feel sad when the ship was destroyed. Major Battles *Fisher Tiger vs. Mary Geoise (unseen) *Sun Pirates vs. Marines (numerous times) *Fisher Tiger vs. Rear Admiral Kadar *Sun Pirates vs. Marines (Foolshout Island) Filler Battles *Fisher Tiger vs. Jinbe, Arlong, and other Fish-Man District citizens Translation and Dub Issues His name comes from , the Japanese name for sea bream. Hatchan called him and this is a pun of , which means a whole sea bream. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' Trivia *Tiger had a rare blood type which none of his crew members share. *In China, tigers have always been a fiercely bitter rival to the dragon. In the original folklore, Queen Otohime's namesake sea-goddess turned into a dragon after giving birth to her son. While Otohime and Tiger both wanted peace and do not seem to be particularly resentful towards each other, their different views on how that peace should be made somewhat mirrors that of their animals: tigers are usually depicted as lunging ahead to bulldoze through their opponents while dragons are revered for fighting using their patience and wisdom. References Site Navigation fr:Fisher Tiger ca:Fisher Tiger de:Fisher Tiger es:Fisher Tiger it:Fisher Tiger pl:Fisher Tiger Category:Fish-Men Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Sun Pirates Category:Former Slaves Category:Explorers Category:Swordsmen Category:Mary Geoise Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Shipwrights